Difficult
by LawlzPorkBun
Summary: Sakura has changed. They call her ugly and weak. But they are wrong. All she needed was love. And love is what she certainly got...Who's the one that's going to win her heart? Rated M for swearing,adult situations, etc. Team 7 x Sakura x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Difficult**

A Naruto Fanfic by **LawlzPorkBun**

Team 7 x Sakura x OC

**Author's Note:**

Well, this is my first fanfic, so please, go easy on me :D  
I'm sorry about the grammer and spelling mistakes if there's any. Just try to ignore them.  
Let's begin, shall we? :D

"Hello" - Talking

'_Hello_' - Thinking

((Hello)) - Author talking

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Naruto. But I do own my OC;D

**Full Summary:**

Sakura Haruno, a 15 year old kunoichi from Konoha, is keeping a secret from everyone. After that incident in her life, she was never the same. Sakura began to wear baggy clothes that didn't show off her body at all. Her pink hair was kept short, but she was still able to put her hair up in a ponytail or bun. Her pink bangs were constantly hid all of her face from the public; Her amazing green, wide, innocent eyes were covered; her nose, cheeks, and mouth were covered as well. But just a few weeks ago, Sakura was the complete opposite. She would always be exposed and loud; always wearing clothes that had bright colors and fit her body well. She always had a wide smile plastered on her face.. ..But now, it's different. People began to drift apart from Sakura. Before she used to hang out with a lot of people. But now, she was always just by herself. They began to call her ugly and weak. But they were wrong.

All she needed was love. And love is what she certainly got.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! Come down here! It's time for training!" Naruto called out.

No reply.

"..Please! We've all been waiting for you!!" He begged.

Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi surrounded a tree that Sakura was hiding in. It was time for them to train, but Sakura didn't want to come out. She started to be like this only about a week ago; quiet and shy.

She was- and still is..

traumatized.

Naruto heard Sai mumble a few words. Naruto turned and glared at the artist. He already hated Sai, even though Sai was just assigned to the team only yesterday.

-FLASHBACK FROM YESTERDAY--

_"Welcome to Team 7, Sai. I am Hatake Kakashi." They grey-haired 29 year old man said._

_"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled excitedly and waved. Naruto was just about to give Sai a welcoming hug, but instead, the blonde was punched in the stomach and fell to the ground._

_"Don't touch me, Dickless.I'm not gay." Sai said in a calm tone with a fake smile on his face._

_Naruto was still on the ground, clutching his stomach and rolling around in the dirt in pain. Just then, Sai heard a small chuckle come from behind Kakashi._

_Sai looked around his surroundings. What the hell? He just heard a chuckle. He was sure it wasn't Kakashi. Naruto?  
Nope. He was on the ground in pain. It couldn't be them. So who?_

_"Oh! I forgot!" Kakashi said. He turned around and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder._

_"This is Sakura Haruno." He finished talking and smiled down at Sakura through his mask._

_Sakura forced a smile back at her sensei. She just couldn't smile like she used to. She sighed and looked down; ashamed of herself. She was wearing a big white t-shirt with black baggy pants.Her Konoha headband was around her neck. Her short hair was untied today; her pink locks were hiding her face once again._

_Kakashi just patted her back gently. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't force yourself." Sakura slightly trembled under her sensei's touch. Whenever people would touch her, it reminded her of "the incident." Even if it was a light touch on the shoulder or a friendly hug, she would still shake._

_Sai looked at the strange girl._

_A few seconds later, Naruto stood up and walked next to Sai._

_"Isn't she pretty?" Naruto smiled and winked, nudging Sai in the ribs._

_"No" Sai simply replied, looking at Sakura with cold eyes. "Your pink hair makes me want to throw up. I bet you your hair color is unnatural. You wear baggy clothes. Disgusting. I bet that you wear baggy clothes because you're extremely fat. Look at yourself. You must not own a mirror. You're ugly, you hag." _

_Sakura trembled again, everybody looked down at her. She was shaking violently and was breathing heavily._

_Before anyone could stop her, Sakura was in front of Sai. Sai's eyes grew wide at the girl who appeared out of nowhere.  
A second ago she was 7 feet away, but now, she was only a few inches away. The pink haired girl suddenly raised her hand and with INSANE strength, she slapped him on the cheek._

_SMACK!_

_Sai got slapped. By a girl. HAHA! He flew to a nearby tree and fell on the ground. Sakura walked to the side of him and whispered to his ear, "Asshole." And with that, she walked past and left the training grounds._

_Sai brought his hand to his red cheek which had Sakura's hand mark still on it. Naruto started laugh like there was no tomorrow._

_"Sai got slapped by a girl! HAHAHA!" Naruto cackled between his laughs._

_Kakashi brought his orange book to his face but also chuckled lightly. He couldn't hold it in any longer as well._

_Sai just got owned._

-END FLASHBACK--

"Hag-chan, you're making this difficult. Stop hiding your ugly appearance and just come down already, ok?" Sai called.

"Just shut up Sai! You're making this more difficult!!" Naruto yelled out with his arms waving out frantically.

"Dickless, just shut your trap." The dark-haired artist replied.

"You just don't understand, do you, Sai? Sakura is just-" Kakashi said before he was cut off by a soft sound and sniffs, almost like someone was crying.

"Sakura-chan... Are you crying?" Naruto said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Dickless, of course hag-chan is crying. She's a weakling. UGLY, YOU ARE TOO DIFFICULT. We should exclude you from Team 7. You don't deserve to be here. " Sai scoffed.

Suddenly, Sakura jumped out of the tree and walked infront of them.

"You guys just don't know what it's like, ok.." Sakura took a deep breath before continuing. "ESPECIALLY YOU, SAI! You are a fucking asshole! Always calling me ugly and hag! FUCK YOU!" She hissed and walked away to cool down.

"Goddamit Sai, look what you done." Naruto growled.

"She deserved it." The artist replied.

Both Naruto _and_ Kakashi both began to glare at him.

* * *

Sakura walked through the village, extremely pissed off. She brushed past people on the crowded streets. She exhaled heavily, making her bangs flow out of her face. Suddenly, a smell came up to her nose. Fried squid. OH Mann... how yummy. She almost drooled because of the smell. A few moments later, her hair fell back in place. She then inhaled the smell.

"I love fried squid!" Sakura quietly said to herself. She walked up to an open stand of the fried seafood.

"One fried squid on a stick, please." Sakura smiled to the man at the stand. The man nodded and began to cook the squid.

While she waited for her squid, she saw a lot of people around her. She also heard a few people talking about her.

"Oh my god. Look. She's so ugly. And scrawny." A girl whispered to another girl. Sakura just sighed, then a breeze brushed past her pink bangs, revealing her pale, but oh-so-beautiful face. Her green eyes shimmering; her rosy lips gorgeous.

"...I take that back." The girl added.

Sakura slightly blushed.

"Ma'am, that total is 3 yen." ((Lol, I don't know how much yen is, because I live in America. Sorry.)) The man said, handing her the squid.

Sakura brought out her wallet and opened it. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't have enough money."

"Give me back my squid." The man said and reached for the squid; taking it from Sakura's hands. Sakura sighed once again.

"Here, i'll pay." A teenager came up to the man and handed the man the money. The boy took the squid from the man and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura reached for it shyly, a bit hesitating at first. She looked up at the teenager. He looked down at her and he flashed a smile oh-so cutely.

Sakura took a look at him. He. Was gorgeous. He seemed to be the same age as herself, or maybe a year or two older. The teen had jet black hair that was short. His black locks had choppy layers, long bangs across his face, and had a yellow tips. His hair also covered a portion of his face, but you were still able to see hints of his blue eyes. She looked at the rest of his face. He had milky skin. She then looked down at his body. He was slender, but not skinny or scrawny. He had a plain white t-shirt with a black and white checkered bandanna around his neck. He was also wearing black jeans. He looked very friendly and kind.

* * *

"Arigato." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"You're welcome." The teen replied.

"I shouldn't have this, you payed for it, so it should be yours." She said and held out the stick of squid to the multi-color headed boy.

"No, it's ok. It looks like you could use a treat." He smiled

"U-Um. Thank you." She replied and blushed.

The teen reached up and ran his hand through Sakura's pink, silky hair; revealing her red cheeks, rosy lips, and green eyes.

"I knew it." He smiled widely.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." He stated.

"Thank you. A-And you are very handsome." She said, fiddling with the bottom of her baggy white shirt.

He smiled.

* * *

"We have to find Sakura. Tsunade-sama needs us." Kakashi said to Naruto and Sai while they were walking in the streets to find their pink-haired teammate.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

"Why do we need to find her, she's just a hag and she's-" Sai began but was soon cut off by Naruto's hand on his mouth.

"SHH!" The blonde said and pointed at a fried squid stand.

Sai was about to protest but looked up at where Naruto was pointing.

Kakashi, Naruto, And Sai were a bit surprised to see Sakura talking to a boy. They saw her smiling and blushing. She looked happy.

"I haven't seen Sakura like that in a while." Kakashi smiled.

"I know!! And that boy looks like he likes her!" Naruto exclaimed. "He also looks WAY better than you, Sai!!" He cackled.

Sai grunted. "Bitch, please."

* * *

"Thanks. My name is Aoi." He said and reached out his hand for Sakura to shake.

Sakura took the boy's hand and shook it gently. "I'm Sakura."

Aoi also shook her hand. He looked at his watch.

"Damn, I have to go. I'm sorry. Bye Sakura-san! It was nice to meet you." He smiled and winked. He turned around, waving.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you too. Bye!" She gave a genuine smile for once. She had deep, cute dimples when she smiled. She waved back.

* * *

After Aoi left, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai came out and walked in front of her.

"Who was that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a wide smile that could make children run away and cry.

"Nobody." She replied.

"Didn't seem like it." Sai walked in the conversation.

"Shut up, bastard." The pink haired girl growled.

"You're just jealous that Sakura-chan met a-" Naruto began but was soon cut off.

"You guys, we have to leave. Tsunade-sama needs us." Kakashi sighed.

The four shinobi walked out of the stand and began to walk to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Team 7 walked into the Hokage's office.

They all greeted eachother.

Tsunade noticed that Sakura was different from the last time she had seen her. She looked worn-out. Tired. Unconfident. Ususally she was used to seeing the loud, rough, perky Sakura. But now, it wasn't the same.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"No, Tsunada-sama." Sakura replied.

"You're lying to me." The blonde Hokage sighed. "Tell me what happened on your last mission."

"W-Well, I w-was..." The pink medic-nin began and breathed in.

"You were what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, paying close attention.

"Raped." She breathed out.

The room became silent.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, I hope I satisfied you guys at least a little bit.I'm sorry if it sucks. I'll try to make it better:D  
Once again, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. .  
Please review:D Thanks everyone!

**-LawlzPorkBun**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

******

Difficult

By LawlzPorkBun

**Author's Note:**

HEY HEY HEY :D What's goin' on?  
Thanks for the reviews.  
Here's Chapter 2 of Difficult.  
Sorry about the mistakes if there is any.  
Enjoy, and please review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

* * *

-**PREVIOUSLY ON: DIFFICULT**-

_"Sakura, is something wrong?" Tsunade asked._

_"No, Tsunada-sama." Sakura replied._

_"You're lying to me." The blonde Hokage sighed. "Tell me what happened on your last mission."_

_"W-Well, I w-was..." The pink medic-nin began and breathed in._

_"You were what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, paying close attention._

_"Raped." She breathed out._

_The room became silent._

* * *

Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes both grew big. Suprisingly, Sai's did too.

Tsunade's eyes grew big as well, then she sighed, shaking her head sideways. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, Tsunade-sama. They drugged me. All I remember is that it happened in the Sound Village." Sakura's eyes began to water quite a bit. "And I also remember that Naruto or Kakashi-sensei didn't go on the mission with me. I was alone."

Kakashi and Naruto felt guilty.

"Kakashi and Sai, I am sending you to the Sound Village to find information you can about what happened to Sakura. Understand?" The blonde Hokage said, folding her arms across her chest."Naruto and Sakura, you both are staying here with me until Kakashi and Sai come back. And Naruto, I don't want to hear you complain."

Kakashi and Sai nodded, leaving the office.

Naruto sat down next to Sakura with a frown on his face. "But I-"

"Shut up, Naruto." Tsunade replied.

* * *

Kakashi and Sai began to travel to the Sound Village, jumping through trees as fast as they can.

"Poor Sakura." Kakashi sighed.

"She probably deserved it." The artist replied.

"Shut up, Sai. You don't know what you're talking about."

Sai grunted in response.

--

A few hours later, they arrived in the woods of the Sound Village. It was nighttime.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell could we find here?" Sai scoffed.

"Information about what happened to Sakura, Sai. Use your common sense." Kakashi replied back.He suddenly stopped walking and bent down on the dirt, picking up a black, rectangle-shaped object. "It looks like a tape..It doesn't seem to have any writing on it, but it certainly contains a video in it. We have to bring it back to Tsunade-sama." He added, putting the black tape into his backpack.

They left the woods and walked into the village. The village didn't have any information about what happened to Sakura, so they left to go back to Konoha.

* * *

They soon arrived in Konoha and went to Tsunade's office.

Naruto and Sakura were sitting next to eachhother on a couch against the wall.

Tsunade was busy going through files when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She called.

Kakashi walked in and had a black tape in his hand with Sai following behind him.

They walked up to Tsunade and handed her the tape.

"Kakashi found this in the woods." Sai said with his arms across his chest.

Tsunade nodded and walked over to a closet at the right side of her office. With the tape still in her hand, she opened the door and brought out a TV,  
placing it on her desk. She grabbed the TV plug, bent down, and plugged it into the nearest electrical socket on the wall. She turned on the tv and put in the tape. Before she started the video, she turned around.

"Before I start this video, I want to say that I have no idea what's on the tape. If you are too immature," Tsunade paused and looked at Naruto before continuing, "I suggest you leave the room now; just incase."

"I don't need to leave the room!! I'm old and mature enough!!" Naruto protested with his arms waving frantically.

"Fine, Naruto. Just don't whine at what you see on the video. Understand?" The Hokage said with arms across her chest.

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade turned around and walked to the TV, pressing the play button.

--

The tape began.

* * *

**PERSPECTIVE CHANGE**: Cameraman

_Three men jumped down from a tree and walked behind Sakura. They were wearing masks. Sakura was sitting on the dirt in the woods with her back leaning agaisnt a tree. She was reading a book while eating an apple. She was wearing a red top,black shorts with her pink medic skirt/pouch around her waist. Her hair wasn't covering her face. Just like the old times._

_It was nighttime._

_Just then, Tsunade paused it. "Naruto, this is concerning about what happened to Sakura. I suggest you don't watch it because you are going to cry."_

_"I'm fine!! I can handle it!" The blonde wailed._

_Tsunade grunted and continued to play the tape._

_"Exuse me." One of them tapped Sakura's shoulder from behind. Sakura turned around and looked at the man. He looked as if he were in his early twenties.  
He had a black mask on. He had short, black hair with choppy layers. He wore a black shirt and black pants.On his back, he had a backpack on._

_"No mister, I am sorry, but I don't." Sakura replied and stood up. Just as she began to walk away, two other men came out of no where and grabbed her arms.  
They tied her arms against the tree._

_"Since you don't have any money.." He said and bent down. "..You can use your body." He smirked and licked her neck._

_Sakura's eyes grew big. "What THE FUCK! Let me go you son of a bitch! I'm going to-" She yelled, but a long,wide piece of black tape was placed across her mouth.She was crying, then she started to scream against the piece of tape._

_"Don't protest, you'll like it." He snickered and brought out a kunai from his backpack. He started to cut her top off. Just as he was about to cut her bra,  
she brought her knee up and hit him hard between his legs._

_"You bitch!" He yelled, wincing in pain and slapped her._

_Her neck cracked and she let out a whimper under the tape._

_After the man recovered from the hard blow between his legs, he cut off her shorts. The kunai cut her skin in the process._

_He then spread her legs apart._

_Sakura began to cry even more. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She kept her head down and began to think of her teammates,friends, memories,  
ANYTHING to keep her mind off of what was currently happenning. But soon her thoughts were disrupted by INTENSE pain. She looked up and saw that the man had roughly entered her. She screamed bloody murder._

_"So you're a virgin, eh? Don't worry, you'll enjoy your first time." He snickered._

_"M-Mo! Mease! (No! Please!)" She muffled under the tape, crying her heart out._

_"More?" He laughed and began to thrust into her roughly; grabbing a handful of her pink silky locks in the process.The camera zoomed in at her face. Her eyes were tightly closed with streams of tears slowly falling down from her eyes onto the dirt. His thrusts became harder. Each time he trusted into her, she let out a quiet whimper_

_Another man with a blue mask walked up to them. "Hurry up, already! I want a turn too!" He yelled._

_"Shut up." The man thrusting into Sakura replied. "It will be your turn when i'm done."_

_"Me too." Another other one growled._

_The man cackled; releasing himself into Sakura. The pink haired medic nin trembled when he felt him come._

_Now it was the other man's turn. Then another. After what seems like hours, they were all finished with Sakura._

_"Thanks for the pleasure, you whore!" One of them cackled._

_After that, one of them injected her with a large amout of drugs into her bloodstream with a needle, then she passed out. He pulled himself out and zipped up his pants, grabbing his backpack and they began to walk away, motioning for the cameraman to follow. The cameraman took one last look at Sakura. She was slumped against the tree still tied up. She was still knocked out. He snickered and held onto his camera that was still recording while jumping through the trees. Suddenly the camera fell, crashing on the dirt 10 feet below. The tape flew somewhere when the camera hit the dirt. It made it stop recording in the process._

* * *

The room was silent except for Sakura's and Naruto's sniffling and cries.

Tsunade walked to the TV, grabbed the tape, and threw it to the wall.She turned around with arms across her chest and looked at everyone. Everyone's eyes were large.

She glanced at Sai.  
Even he seemed a little hurt.

She looked up at Kakashi.  
He looked speechless, although he had anger in his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, Tsunade coughed. "Sakura, we need to bring you to the hospital." She walked over to Sakura.

"N-No, it's ok, Tsunade-sama. I-I already healed myself. I don't have any diseases, and I-I'm not pregnant." The pink medic replied.

"Ok then. Are you able to go on another mission? And this time, WITH your teammates?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Ok. Team 7, your next mission is to stay at a five star hotel to guard and help an important person who will be staying there.Lately, there has been a lot of murders near the hotel. You have to guard the hotel manager's 16 year old son.I'm sorry but all of you guys have to share one room. The room is where the manager's son lives, though. He lives at the top floor in a penthouse. It's almost like a vacation, which you guys need.Especaially Sakura." The Hokage said.  
"And you will be leaving tomorrow morning. Understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled excitedly, throwing an arm in the air.

"Sounds like fun." Sai said with a fake smile.

Even Sakura was smiling under her pink bangs.

"Great! Now get a good night's sleep!" Tsunade smiled widely, pushing everyone out of her office and out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

Sakura walked out of the building without the others. She was crying. When she watched the tape, it hurt her. She didn't want her team to think of her as a whore. She wished that they didn't watch her get violated. But it was too late.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai watched her as she walked away.

They were all thinking the same thing:

_'I don't want her to feel like this.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

HAY:D Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Sorry about the mistakes The third chapter will be posted up soon, because right now, i've been on summer vacation! No school! Hell yeah! But school's gonna start on the 28th D: I'm always bored, I never have anything to do, so I will spend most of my time on this story. :D Thanks everyone! and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Difficult**

By LawlzPorkBun

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there!:D Here's Chapter 3 of Difficult.  
Ahem.Barely any reviews, but +100 hits? -sigh-  
Let's kick it up a knotch and please review!  
Please ignore the mistakes if there are any.  
Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Naruto. But I do own my OC;D

* * *

_BBBRRRING!_

Sakua opened her left eye slowly.

_BBBRRRING!_

Then her right.

_BBBRRRING!_

She sat up in bed.She felt different today. She felt a bit glad that Tsunade and her team knew what happened to her, although she didn't like the fact that they had to watch the tape. But now, they actually understood why she acted and dressed such a way. She finally let it out. It felt like a weight was been pulled off her shoulders.

_BBRRRING!_

She pulled her hand out of the covers and reached over to her alarm clock. She shut off the alarm, stepping out of bed at the same time.She yawned and stretched her body like a cat. She walked over to her window and slid open the blue curtains. The sun shone into her eyes, blinding her a bit at first.She looked outside, which made her lips curl into a small smile. Naruto, Kakashi,and Sai were outside. They were on the sidewalk, wearing backpacks.She was on the fourth floor of her apartment, not ready to leave yet. She unlocked the window and slid it open, looking down at them.

"Oi. Naruto. Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted to walk with you to the hotel." Naruto replied, smiling widely.

"What about the bastard on the other side of you?" She snickered.

"Well, Hag. I-" Sai began but was jabbed in the ribs by Naruto's elbow.

"I-I wanted to walk you too." The dark-haired nin croaked out.

"Oh please." Sakura scoffed. "Anyways, I'll be down in a few." And with that, she turned around, closing her window and blinds. She stretched once again and let out a soft sigh.

--

She skipped to her bathroom and took a quick shower. When she was finished, she slipped on a robe and walked out. She walked over and bent down to her dresser.She sighed. She's never going to be able to wear her old outfit; the outfit with the red top, black shorts, and pink skirt/pouch across her waist. They got ruined in "the incident." She took off her robe. She slipped on her bra and panties; then put on a yellow shirt and black skinny jeans.  
Suprisingly, her black skinny jeans and yellow shirt fit to her figure. They weren't as baggy as her other clothes. They looked perfect on her. She sat down and slid on her knee-high boots. She attached her skirt/pouch across her waist that contained kunais,a first aid kit, and medicine.

"Today is a gift, Sakura.. Don't waist it.. It's time to get over what happened on the last mission." The pinked haired nin said to herself as she looked into the mirror and sighed.She grabbed her bright red backpack full of clothes, a hairbrush, and hairclips. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed a light brown, cute, cuddly teddybear, holding it to her chest. She walked out of her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She then started to run to her teammates. She didn't want to keep them waiting.

* * *

After non-stop running, she arrived and stopped in front of Naruto,Kakashi,and Sai. They took a look at Sakura. Her hair was still dripping wet from a shower.Her pink, wet locks were clinging to her face; hiding her eyes once again. Her yellow shirt was long enough to reach the bottom of her butt. Her loose bra straps were falling off her shoulders; you can see them under the yellow sleeves. The black skinny jeans looked great on her legs. They weren't tight, nor baggy.

But they noticed something different, though.

She wasn't shaking. She wasn't breathing heavily.

She looked..

Peaceful.

--

"D-Do I look that bad? These clothes were on sale, so I decided to buy them." Sakura said and looked down at herself.

"You look great. And you seem more relaxed." Kakashi complimented.

"I agree!" Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks." She slightly blushed.

"You are 15 years old. You're a kunoichi and a medic. So what's up with the teddy bear, Hag-chan?" Sai asked and looked at the cute stuffed bear.

"It's important to me." She replied, tightening her arms around the stuffed animal. "My parents gave it to me before they we killed."

"Killed? Were they-" The dark-haired emotionless nin suddenly stopped talking when he was jabbed on both of his sides by the two other males.

Sakura growled and grabbed Sai's black uniform, almost pulling off his skin in the process. "I'm not in the mood of telling an emotionless bastard about my past right now. Understand?"

Sai nodded.

Kakashi coughed. "Well, we shoud start going to the hotel." He stated and began to walk. Sakura let go of Sai. The three teens began to follow after Kakashi.

* * *

After traveling in the hot sun for 3 hours straight, they arrived at the hotel.As soon as they walked in, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura ran to a couch that could only seat 2 people. The three all sat at the same time; all squished agaisnt eachother.

Kakashi just sighed and shook his head. "Three fifteen-year-olds still acting like children." He said to himself and walked to the front desk. "We are here to watch after the hotel manager, and his son." He stated to the man behind the desk.

"Oh, yes! Team 7, right? Just so you know I own this hotel, and i'm also the manager. Thank you so much for coming to protect my son and I. I'll call him to come down. " The older male said,vpicking up a phone and dialing a number.

Kakashi nodded and began to wait, leaning against the desk.

--

"Give up the seat, Dickless! You're taking too much room!" Sai yelled in Naruto's ear, pushing him. The three teens were almost suffocating; being so squeezed up against eachother and the couch.

"Why don't you, huh? And don't fucking yell in my ear, you bastard!!" Naruto growled, pushing back.

They both kept on arguing nonstop for a while.

"Aha! There he is!" The hotel owner/manager said, pointing at a teen who looked about one or two years older than Naruto, Sai, and Sakura."He's my son and his name is-"

"JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!" They heard Sakura hiss. They turned their heads and began to watch her.

Suddenly, she grabbed her backpack and flung it over her head with both arms.

She was about to give Naruto and Sai an intense blow to head that would shatter their skulls on impact.

"Sakura..?"

She paused when she heard a slightly familiar voice say her name.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
Sorry if this chapter is too short for your taste.  
Anything you don't like about this story?  
Please tell me so I can make it better. Just so you know, I can probably update everyday, because I have nothing better to do. Haha. xD  
PLEASE review.**

**Thanks!**

-LawlzPorkBun


	4. Chapter 4

**Difficult**

By LawlzPorkBun

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I took a few days for me to update. I've been busy, and I haven't been feeling that well.  
Please ignore the mistakes if there are any. I'm not completely recovered, but i'm fine enough to write!**

**Please review! I'd really, really, appreciate it.  
And I would also like to know who'd you like Sakura to end up with.  
Thanks!**

**Hello** - Inner Sakura

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto. But I do own my OC and this plot;D**

Random fact of the day:  
Almost every 18 seconds, somebody committs suicide in the world.

* * *

**-Previously on Difficult-**

_They both kept on arguing nonstop for a while._

_"Aha! There he is!" The hotel owner/manager said, pointing at a teen who looked about one or two years older than Naruto, Sai, and Sakura."He's my son and his name is-"_

_"JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!" They heard Sakura hiss. They turned their heads and began to watch her._

_Suddenly, she grabbed her backpack and flung it over her head with both arms._

_She was about to give Naruto and Sai an intense blow to head that would shatter their skulls on impact._

_"Sakura-san..?"_

_She paused when she heard a slightly familiar voice say her name._

* * *

Sakura looked up. "..Aoi-san..?"

Aoi smiled at her and waved. She gave a small, shy smile back, dropping her backpack on the couch. Her team looked at him. Aoi's slightly short, choppy layered hair was a bit messy, but at the same time, presentable. His multi-colored locks framed his face perfectly.His bangs covered a portion of his face;  
almost like Sakura. He was wearing a plain white hoodie with loose grey skinny jeans, secured with a black and white checkered belt around his waist.

"Aha, so I see that your pink-haired girlie already knows one of my sons." The hotel owner said to Kakashi, grinning. Kakashi looked at Sakura with curiosity. The masked ninja never knew she had a new friend... a new friend that happened to be a _boy._ Sakura never really made new friends; but when she did, they were girls. He also noticed her small, shy smile. _'This is interesting...'_ Kakashi thought, grinning. He walked over to his students, standing behind the couch.

Aoi walked over to the couch where they were. "I'm Aoi." He said, slightly smiling down with cold eyes at Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto. He then turned to Sakura with a half lustful, half innocent look in his eyes; still smiling.

Sai grunted and started to look somewhere else, while Naruto glared when he saw Aoi's expression suddenly change at the sight of his pink-haired teammate. The blonde quietly growled under his breath. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Sakura didn't notice the sudden change in his eyes when he looked at her. She just waved sheepishly.

_'What the hell? Is she blind or something?! Didn't she notice the look in that hormone-crazed teenager's eyes?!'_ Kakashi thought and inwardly groaned.

Five minutes passes by with nobody saying a word. An uncomfortable silence fell into the hotel lobby.

The hotel owner behind the desk coughed a bit awkwardly, breaking the silence. "Aoi, please show them the penthouse upstairs so they can unpack." He said to his son, looking at all of them.

"Yes, father." Aoi replied. "Follow me."

The team walked behind the other teenager, following him.

* * *

They arrived infront of a door which read 'Private Penthouse'

Aoi brought out a card and swiped it across the slot above the handle. He opened the door and motioned for them to go inside. As soon as the four shinobi stepped inside, their mouths dropped open.

It was beautiful. There were huge glass walls on the opposite side of the room. Around the glass walls, there was an indoor hot spring. The kitchen was huge; it had a one huge fridge, two stoves, a microwave, and a coffee maker. The living room had a shiny white marble floor with a fireplace, two black couches, and a big tv. There two hallways. There was stairs to another story of the penthouse, where a small library was. The whole place looked amazing.

"This is the penthouse I live in, and this is also where you'll be staying." Aoi said, motioning for them to follow. "Follow me and i'll show you your rooms.  
There are only two rooms, so Sakura, you can stay in my room with me if you'd like." He smiled and turned around to face them.

"OHHHHHH HELLLLLL NO. She's staying with us." Naruto yelled, putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Take it off, before I break it off." The pink-haired medic slightly growled. The blonde quickly slid his arm off.

"I think it's up to her, Naruto-san." Aoi said, with a light smirk on face.

Naruto glared at him. "How do you know my name?"

"From Tsunade-sama. She told me all of your names."

"Oh."

"Anyways, where would you like to stay, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I think.. I'll just stay with my team. I don't know you that much so I can't stay with you, Aoi-san.I'm sorry. " Sakura said, making Aoi frown. "Please don't be sad." The kunoichi finished, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Aoi immediately smiled under the girl's touch; making the other three males grunt.

_'He tried to steal Hag-chan away... but I wonder why. Who in the world would like an ugly hag?'_ Sai thought to himself.

"She can stay with me and Sai!!" Naruto yelped with arms in the air.

"No. I don't trust you. I don't want anything to happen to me while I sleep. And for Sai, well.. he's an asshole." Sakura replied, removing her hand from Aoi's shoulder.

"You can stay with me, Sakura." Kakashi said with a grin hidden under his mask.

Sakura nodded. "Ok."

"WHAT THE HELL?! Are you actually gonna stay with him?! He's old and perverted!" Naruto yelled.

"That may be, but I trust him more than you." She replied, walking infront next to Kakashi and Aoi.

Naruto was on the verge of tears, reaching his arm out in the direction of Sakura. "WAHH! Sakura-chan doesn't like me.." He said with a frown.

"You just noticed that? Maybe she doesn't like you because you're Dickless." Sai said with a fake smile.

"I'll show you!" The kyuubi screamed, reaching for his pants. Sakura screamed.

Naruto reached for his zipper until Kakashi came running and grabbed his hands. "Stop it, Naruto. Nobody wanted to see."

"Fine." He replied, putting his hands to his sides.

Aoi coughed awkwardly. "Anyways, here's your two rooms." He said, pointing to two doors that were next to eachother. "My room is down the hall. I have to go to my room, so please, make yourself at home. Anything that is mine is yours as well." He finished, leaving.

Sakura opened the door to the room she had to share with Kakashi. Her lips made a small smile when she entered the huge room. The walls were painted light grey with two windows. The floor was a shiny white marble, just like the living room. In the corner, there was a small black desk made out of wood. She sat on the white bed with black covers, closing her eyes.

_Wait. The bed? As in one?_

Her eyes shot open.

Only one bed.

She groaned.

Kakashi walked into the room when he heard her groan. "What's wrong?" He asked. He looked at Sakura and froze. _'One bed..? This is going to get very interesting..'_ He thought and smirked behind his mask.

* * *

**-With Naruto and Sai-**

"Why the hell do I have to share a room with you?!" Naruto growled once he got into the room. The room was the same thing as Sakura's and Kakashi's room.

Sai walked in. "I have no idea, but-" He stopped when he took a look at the room. Only one bed as well. "You get the floor." He finished, sitting on the bed.

"Why do I have to?!"

"Because you are a fag. And I don't want you to touch me while I sleep."

"Fuck you!" Naruto began and sighed. "Well, I'm going to go hang out with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan." He finished and left the room.  
Sai stood up and walked to the room as well.

ooo

**-Back to Kakashi's and Sakura's Room-**

Naruto and Sai walked in without knocking. "Any manners?" Kakashi stated.

"Nope. Anyways, we are here to hang out in your room with you guys." Naruto replied.

Sakura stood up, walking to the bathroom with her backpack. She undressed herself and slipped a big towel around her body. The towel started at the top of her chest, and ended at mid-thigh. She walked out of the bathroom. The three looked up at her with wide eyes.Their 15 year old teammate/student has pale,  
but slender, feminine legs. They looked really smooth. The didn't get to see the front of her body. Only her back. "I am going to take a bath in the indoor hot spring. And please, you three. Don't go there." She said, heading for the door.

"Why would we want to look at you while taking a bath? You're ugly." Sai scoffed.

Sakura's head turned to Sai. Her eyes full of sadness and pain met his cold black ones. She turned her head back and walked out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sai?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sai, you just _HAD_ to ruin the moment.." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Sakura finally reached the hot spring. She dipped her foot in the water to feel the tempurature. She smiled to herself and took off her towel. She walked to the edge of the hot spring and slowly slid her body down in the hot water, enjoying the feeling. She sighed in relaxation and grabbed a sponge to wash herself.  
She placed the sponge in the water and picked it up, gently scrubbing her pale flesh.A few minutes later, she closed her eyes and began to sing in a soft voice.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have All of me_

ooo

**-With Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai-**

"Do you hear that?" Sai asked, walking out the door.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I hear it too. Let's see where it's coming from. " Kakashi said and began to walk out the door.

Naruto quickly ran after them and stopped next to them. They heard someone sing. Kakashi opened the glass doors to a small crack so they can see what was happening. They saw Sakura in the bath leaning back to the edge of the spring with closed eyes and red cheeks from the heat. They just watched her with curious eyes.

ooo

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream  
I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have All of me..._

Sakura finished singing but didn't open her eyes.

ooo

The three male's hearts wrenched at what they heard. There was real emotion in the words she sang.

"Am I that unattractive...?" She quietly spoke to herself.

**You are beautiful.** Her inner replied.

"Why do people ignore me... people always stare at me... why?"

**Because you're different.**

"Why...?"

**You just are.**

"I just can't take this anymore..."

**Then do something about it.**

Her eyes shot open and she let out a loud scream, throwing a soap bar at a mirror across the room, shattering it. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD"  
She shrieked even louder, grabbing her head and pink locks in her hands as if she were insane. Sharp broken pieces of the mirror flew everywhere. It even flew onto her face, cutting her pale flesh. The water began to turn red, contaminated with Sakura's blood. Her naked body crawled out of the water, pulling her wet knees to her bloody chin. She tumbled over and was shaking. Blood was trickling down her cheeks and chin. She coughed up some blood. "U-Unwanted.. weak.. forgotten... mistreated..."She chanted over and over again. Her unsteady arm reached and picked up a long sharp piece of the broken mirror. She was about to slash and stab it into her wrist until she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura!" Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai came running in and bent down to her. Kakashi grabbed the sharp object from her hand. He was about to put a towel around her body until he heard her cough.

"D-Don't touch me." Sakura hissed through bloody gritted teeth.

**

* * *

**

Ohoo! Cliffy...kinda? :D Anyways, for those who want to know, the song is "My Immortal" By Evanescence. So, how'd you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, because i'd really appreciate it. Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Difficult

By LawlzPorkBun

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Here's a new chappie. Please ignore the mistakes if there are any.  
Ugh. School's starting on August 28. Goddamnit. I might not be able to update that often as I do now. Please ignore the mistakes if there are any.  
Well, enjoy, and please review!  
If I don't get reviews, I probably won't finish the story... :D

**P.S.** Someone told me that when they tried to review, it didn't work.  
So please tell me if it happens to you too.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto. But I own this plot and my two OCs;D**

**Hello** - Inner Sakura

* * *

**- RECAP -**

_"I just can't take this anymore..."_

_**Then do something about it.**_

_Her eyes shot open and she let out a loud scream, throwing a soap bar at a mirror across the room, shattering it. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD"  
She shrieked even louder, grabbing her head and pink locks in her hands as if she were insane. Sharp broken pieces of the mirror flew everywhere. It even flew onto her face, cutting her pale flesh. The water began to turn red, contaminated with Sakura's blood. Her naked body crawled out of the water, pulling her wet knees to her bloody chin. She tumbled over and was shaking. Blood was trickling down her cheeks and chin. She coughed up some blood. "U-Unwanted.. weak.. forgotten... mistreated..."She chanted over and over again. Her unsteady arm reached and picked up a long sharp piece of the broken mirror. She was about to slash and stab it into her wrist until she heard someone call her name._

_"Sakura!" Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai came running in and bent down to her. Kakashi grabbed the sharp object from her hand. He was about to put a towel around her body until he heard her cough._

_"D-Don't touch me." Sakura hissed through bloody gritted teeth._

**- END RECAP -**

* * *

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at her face. He did his best not to look down at her body. "Sakura, I need to help you." He softly said as he put the towel around her cold shivering bloody body. He secured the towel so it wouldn't fall off of her. She quickly picked up another shard of the mirror and placed it inbetween her lips, making it bleed.

"N-No you don't." Sakura coughed back.

Naruto bent down and grabbed the object from her mouth gently. "Sakura-chan, we really do. You're bleeding and-" He began but was soon cut off by Sai.

"Ugly, you need our help and-" Sai started but stopped once her noticed Sakura's mouth overfill with blood as she started to talk.

"N-No, I don't. I should just die.. since i'm weak, ugly, and worthless to everyone here.. AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE?!"

"Sakura-chan, you are none of those. You shouldn't say such things." Kakashi replied, picking her up bridal-style.

"Kakashi-sensei is right. You are really beautiful. On the inside and out. We care for you. And you certainly aren't weak." Naruto added, touching Sakura's arm. Sakura smelled of three things. Blood, Chlorine, and

Sai scoffed.

Sakura flashed an obvious disturbing fake smile, reavealing her bloody teeth. She jumped out of Kakashi's arms and jumped into the puddle of blood and broken pieces of the mirror. They looked at her. Her pink hair clung to her face and was stained with red. Her blood was dripping off her bangs that covered most of her face. The part of her face that wasn't covered was only her mouth.Her chin had scratches.Her mouth still had the crazy disturbing smile and was overflowing with blood, making her look like a cannibal or vampire. Her arms had deep, deep cuts that contained some pieces of shattered mirror; making the cuts bleed even more. Her hands were covered in blood as well. Suddenly, she grabbed Kakashi's vest, forcefully bringing him down so they were the same height, laughing like if she were insane. "...Is this what you call beautiful?" She cackled. She let go of Kakashi,leaving him with a shocked look on his face and a bloody handprint on his vest. she turned around and this time, she grabbed Naruto's shirt. "IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL BEAUTIFUL?!" She snapped. Her laughing suddenly decreased and let go of Naruto. "You guys shouldn't lie to me anymore."

And with that, she slowly limped away from them and left the indoor hot spring, leaving a trail of blood behind.

* * *

The three males looked shocked. Since when did Sakura become so.. so dark and filled with uncontrolable rage? They all looked down to the floor.

"What do you think caused Sakura-chan to snap?" Naruto asked, with eyes slightly watery. Today, he witnessed his own best friend harm herself. He felt like it was his own fault.

"I have no idea, Naruto." Kakashi sighed. He hated to see his own student in pain.

"Maybe it's because of her past..." The kyuubi whispered to his sensei.

Sai heard. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed. "You need to learn more about your teammates, Sai. You see, Sakura used to get picked on when she was about 5.. Stupid kids used to call her 'ugly' and 'forehead', etc. One day, her mother was killed. They continued to make fun of her, and the death of her mother. At 12, she confessed her love for Sasuke before he left to Orochimaru. He rejected her and started to leave; saying she was worthless, ugly, weak, and annoying. She put a rope around her neck and was sitting at a branch on the tree. I was nearby and I remember her chanting those words Sasuke said to her.Then, she jumped off the tree, attempting suicide; but I saved her just in time. Her father-"

"This reminds me of this situation right now!! That means, it's Sai's fault!! He brought back Sakura's bad memories by calling her ugly, hag, and weak; just like what Sasuke did to her! And she just tried to kill herself!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What the hell?! How?" Sai started but was cut off by Kakashi starting to talk.

"Naruto is partially correct." The copy nin stated. "You keep calling Sakura ugly, weak, hag, etc. But she also thinks that we agree with Sai. And recently,  
she just got raped. So as I was saying, her father, was abusive. He used to say that she never grew up as planned, and that she wasn't what he expected her to be. Then, he disowned her. "

"Sakura is beautiful, it's just that she doesn't notice it." Naruto replied.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I agree."

"What the hell are you guys talking about? You can't even see her face. But since I saw her naked, I am slightly attracted to her. I think i'm going to ask her out." Sai admitted.

"Shut up, Sai-san. I have seen her face already, and she really is beautiful. You can't be attracted to someone just because of how they look naked." Came a slightly feminine but familiar voice from behind. The three males turned around. It was Aoi.

"How did you see her face?" Naruto asked, glaring at him.

"We met at a squid stand yesterday and I ran my hand through her hair so I got to see her face." Aoi replied.

"I'm her teammate that never got to see her face,but this faggot Aoi met her at a squid stand only yesterday and already got to see her face? What the fuck"  
Sai blurted out.

"Hey, don't call me a faggot. Because if I was, I wouldn't be falling for Sakura-chan, and I wouldn't be asking on a date. You never got so see her face because most likely, you are an asshole towards her." Aoi stated with a sudden serious tone.

Kakashi, Naruto, and surprisingly, Sai, glared at him.  
"Don't touch her. She's mine." The three all said at the same time. They suddenly look at eachother, beginning to glare. Aoi walked to them; joining in on the glaring competition.

At that exact moment, the four males suddenly became enemies against eachother; fighting to win Sakura's heart.

"I'm going to check on Sakura-_chan_." Kakashi began with a smirk behind his mask, emphasizing the 'chan' in her name. "Since we sleep in the same room... And the same bed." He quickly finished, dashing out of the indoor hot spring.

"You're such a pervert!!" Naruto yelled. The three remaining males growled and ran after him. They finally arrived at Kakashi's and Sakura's room, panting and staring at the door. Naruto finally kicked down the door and the three ran inside. They found Sakura lying down on the bed under the covers, staining the silky black sheets with her blood. The silky sheets framed her body perfectly. Her bangs covered her face, as always. Kakashi was kneeling down by the side of the bed.

"She fainted." Kakashi stated, looking at them.

"What the hell happened?!" Aoi yelled, clutching his head and multi-colored hair in his hands. "What happened to my Sakura-chan?!"

"She had a sudden breakdown." Sai replied bluntly, looking around the room. He didn't want to look at Sakura because she was still bloody; so he decided to look down at the floor. He felt a bit guilty that he caused Sakura to have a breakdown; but he didn't want to show it, so shrugged the feeling off for now.

Suddenly, the heard a soft feminine voice. "Ehh..." Sakura groaned, opening her jade orbs slowly.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!!" Naruto yelled, tackling the bloody girl.

"Naruto... Please get off of me..." Sakura croaked out. "I'm not in the mood to deal with any of you right now.."

Kakashi was suprised. 'I thought she would burst out yelling at us...' He thought.

"Why?" The kyuubi asked with a frown.

"I hurt myself.." She replied bluntly. "And I need to.. take a bath..."

"Would you need help with your bath?" Sai asked. The three males were shocked. Sai offered to help Sakura..? What the hell? Then they began to glare at him,  
but he quickly ignored it.

"Sai, I don't think she would like that-"

"A-After a man violated my body just a few weeks ago?" Sakura began nervously. "Uhm. N-No.. but thanks for the offer, Sai. It was real, um, nice of you. And everybody, can you please leave once I am finished with my bath? I-I would like to be alone.."

The four males nodded.She pulled the blanket around herself and picked up her backpack, slowly limping to the bathroom.

"Sakura." Aoi called to her.

"Yes?"

"Us four are going to the kitchen to meet my brother. You are able to join us after your bath if you'd like."

"Um. Ok." Sakura replied, locking the door once she got in, swinging her backpack against the wall with a loud thud. She licked the metallic taste of blood on her hand and smiled to herself, limping to the bathtub. The kunoichi filled the tub with hot water and jumped in, sighing with relaxation. When she tasted more blood in her mouth, memories were playing like a film without sound in her mind. The once sparkling clean water was now red.

* * *

**-With Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Aoi-**

"So, where's your brother? I hope he isn't an asshole." Naruto began.

"I am here." An slightly familiar voice said, slightly amused. The stranger stepped into the light. He looked like Aoi. A lot.

"This is Nai nii-san. He is my twin brother, but he's older by 6 minutes. We are both 16 years old." Aoi said, standing next to his brother. "And this is Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai." He pointed to the three shinobi.

"So now there's two of you? Goddamnit." Naruto groaned loudly.

Nai chuckled. "Anyways, I heard there was a girl staying here." He said grabbing something that looked like a mask, stuffing it into his pocket.

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. Nai's voice sounded a bit familiar, but he didn't exactly know from where. The mask looked familiar as well. He decided to keep an eye on him from now on.  
Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Sakura drained the bloody water and took the shower head, gently washing her hair. She started to look for shampoo, but couldn't find any. She groaned.  
'I have to ask Aoi.' She thought and put a silk robe she found around herself. She stepped out of the bathroom, walking out to the hallway. She left wet foot prints as she walked and arrived to the kitchen.

"Hey Aoi-san, I can't find-" Sakura began but stopped talking once she layed eyes on two teens. Aoi and him were twins. _Identical_ _twins_.

"Nai nii-san, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, this is Nai." Aoi stated with a smile.

Aoi's brother had short and choppy-layered black hair with freshly colored yellow tips. His hair covered a portion of his face but you could still see a hint of his blue eyes. His hair was a bit more on the left side of his face, while Aoi's was on the right. So now, she could actually tell them apart. They pretty much wore the same type of clothes, though. Nai was wearing a black hoodie, loose black skinny jeans, and a slightly familiar black backpack.  
A kunai and a red familiar cloth contaminated with dried blood was at the side of his backpack. The only way she could tell them apart is from their voices.  
Aoi's voice is slightly innocent, while Nai's voice is a bit deeper.

_'Goddamnit.. it's that one girl I raped in the woods... I need to throw away this backpack. Fast.'_ Nai thought and ruffled her wet pink locks.  
"Uhm... I think I'm going to leave now..."

Sakura suddenly froze when he touched her. His hands felt familiar. When she heard his voice, flashbacks of the incident in the woods shuffled in her mind.  
He quickly began to walk to the door but a black cloth fell to the floor from his pocket. She picked up the cloth and inspected it.It was a mask. Suddenly, everything fell into place. His touch. His voice. The black backpack. The black mask. The kunai with dried blood.

She quickly reached up and grabbed Nai by the throat, pinning him into a wall before anyone could stop her. "It was you, wasn't it!?" She yelled.

Nai just smirked. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Why, what are you going to do, cherry blossom?"

"I am going to rip off your dick and shove it up your ass." Sakura growled.

"Oh really, now?" He replied in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura mumbled a few words under her breath and reached down to Nai's pants, starting to pull the zipper. Meanwhile, Nai watched with amusement glowing in his eyes.

"Whoa, Sakura. Calm down." Kakashi said, grabbing her arm and gently pulling her away.

"Nai nii-san.. what the hell did you do to Sakura-chan?" Aoi asked, walking over to his twin.

"Simple. I raped her." The other twin leaning against the wall replied bluntly.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, swirling a kunai between his fingers.

"It should be obvious." Nai sighed, looking at Sakura and licking his lips.

"You are really sick, you know. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Aoi yelled, slapping Nai across the face.

"Nothing is wrong with me, because I know all of you guys would do the same to her."

"My poor Sakura-chan.." Naruto sighed, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Sakura slightly blushed and sweatdropped. "You lost your virginity to a sick bastard... Now it's time for an ass kicking!" He yelled and threw a kunai at one of the twins; but he wasn't sure who it was. The kunai had struck a twin in the shoulder, who started to walk away.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the twin walking somewhere. "Not so fast, you son of a bitch." She grabbed the kunai from Kakashi; throwing it in the twin's direction. The kunai struck through his thigh with a sickening sound; making him trip and bang his head into the wall (lol.) He fell to the floor in pain. _'Everyone seems distracted... it's time for me to escape...'_ Nai thought and soon managed to escape without anyone noticing.

"S-Sakura-chan, that hurt... v-very badly.." Said an innocent voice.

Sakura immediately knew who it was. It was Aoi. "Holy fuck! I'm so sorry, Aoi-san! I thought you were Nai!" She exclaimed, running over to the twin that was badly hurt."Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Goddamnit, I thought you were Nai too! I'm sorry!" Naruto said.

"I-It's fine, Sakura-chan and Naruto-san." Aoi croaked, clutching his thigh and groaning in pain. Naruto's kunai caused his shoulder to bleed, while the kunai wound caused by Sakura was bleeding severely. The Kyuubi picked up Aoi and set him on the couch while Sakura went to get her backpack.

"Aoi-san, your brother managed to escape..." Kakashi groaned.

"H-He is really good at escaping almost any situation.. He's a highly skilled shinobi. And so am I." Aoi sighed.

"What..? But why would you need us to protect you guys then?" The copy nin asked.

"My father doesn't know that we are shinobi."

"Oh. Then I guess we should leave then. We don't need to protect you then. " Sai said.

"If you leave, my father will tell Tsunade-sama that you failed your mission, and you four will be lowered in rank.And I don't want that to happen to you guys." The injured twin said.

* * *

Sakura soon arrived into her room and changed into her skinny jeans and a white t-shirt quickly. She began her search for her backpack. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this, ne?" A voice came from behind.

Sakura immediately turned around and glared at what she saw. Nai was standing there, holding her bright red backpack in his hand. He walked over to her as she grabbed a kunai from the desk in one swift motion. "Come any closer and i'll throw this kunai inbetween your eyes."

"Bitch, please." Nai scoffed and walked closer to her, grabbing the kunai from her hand. "You are too weak."

"I'm not weak." The pink haired nin growled with frustration. "Just fuck off." She began to walk away but he caught her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere, cherry blossom." He said with wicked smile and pulled her against his body.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME." Sakura snapped and head butt him in the face; very, very, hard.Nai tumbled and fell onto the bed, knocked out."You are disgusting"  
She mumbled,grabbed her backpack, and dragged Nai's body to the kitchen where they needed her help.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She didn't feel anything wrong with her body.

"Did something happen to your face?" Kakashi asked, walking over to her. "Your bangs are dripping with blood. Here, let me see." He gently pushed her bangs so he could get to see where she was bleeding. He froze when he saw her. She wore no makeup, but she didn't need to. Because she was naturally beautiful.  
Green eyes looked up at him, blinking. Her cheeks were naturally light pink and she had pale milky skin, making her look innocent and like a child. Her forhead was a bit split open and bleeding. But she was still beautiful. Naruto and Sai quickly walked over to them and looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

"What happened? Where am I bleeding?" The kunoichi asked, worried.

The three males didn't say anything and continued to look at her.

"Sakura-chan, where did you get that cut?" Naruto managed to ask, but was still distracted by her beauty that was always hidden under her bangs.

"I have a cut..? Maybe it's because I head butt Nai in the room when he tried to touch me."

There she was, standing and bleeding from her forehead while the others just continued to stare. She quickly walked away and put a bandage on her forehead. "I have to help Aoi-san."She said and grabbed a green hair clip shaped like a bow from her backpack and pinned her bangs to the side. Whenever she would work on a patient, her bangs would always get in the way; making it difficult to concentrate. She hurried over to Aoi with her backpack in her hands, kneeling by the couch he was laying on. "Aoi-san, I have to take off your clothes because I need to heal your wounds." She said.

Aoi looked at her and nodded. He was in great pain, but the pain seemed to decrease once he laid eyes on Sakura. There she was with her bangs that were pinned to the side but was still dripping with blood, and a bandage that was placed in the middle of her forhead, making her look like a cute innocent child who got hurt at the playground.

Sakura gently grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of his body.She grabbed her medical supplies from her backpack and grabbed the kunai out of Aoi's shoulder,  
making him yelp. She grabbed some supplies to heal the wound on his shoulder caused by Naruto. Her hands were gentle and comforting while she healed, which made Aoi feel less pain. After treating his shoulder wound, Sakura stopped for a moment. "I have to take off your pants." She said in a shy voice. Aoi nodded in response, while the others watched with jealousy. With slightly shaking hands, she undid the button, then the zipper. She slid off his pants and looked down at him. He was wearing red plaid boxers that ended at his knees. She soon found the bleeding wound. "I like your boxers." She said with a small smile and began to heal the wound. "Finished!" She sat down on a chair, exhausted.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Aoi smiled.

"No problem." The medic nin replied. She started to get more and more exhausted, then she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go 'round!  
Please review, or I won't continue the story... :D**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.  
It's because I just started school and I don't have anytime to do ANYTHING.  
I'm so sorry!  
I'll try to update as soon as I can! 


End file.
